The Chronicles of Oops
by Mistresses-of-Oops
Summary: In a perfect world,this never would have happened....it all started with one little 'Oops'


_**Chapter One----The Wizard of Oops **_

In a perfect world, we'd never forget a phone number, our potion cabinets would be properly labled and we'd never send a text message to the wrong person. But let's face it; we can't remember a number that isn't saved to our cell, the great majority of us don't _have_ potion cabinets and we _always_ send the worst texts to the one person who was never supposed to read it. That's how it goes.

If we lived in a perfect world, there'd be no story, but as it is, our story begins with a little text message that strayed from its intended recipiants and poppoed up on the screens of three innocent civilians who had no idea the Fates were conspiring at that _very moment _to ruin their lives.

* * *

Everyone knew Merlin's house was best avoided. Not because it was haunted or particularly dangerous, but because it housed a particularly _bad_ magician...oh, **excuse** us, _wizard_. The towns folk of Hollow Bastion dared not pass in front of the house for fear some stray spell come out and zap them into a two-headed moogle with the body of a flamingo. Rumor had it that Karma hung around the place just to get ideas from the old coots screw ups. And boy, were there a LOT of _those_.

"Eureka!!" As the triumphant shriek eminated itself from the house, somewhere in the depths of hell, Hades laughed and somewhere else a fairie dropped down dead while Merlin waltzed into the kitchen arms full of potion bottles and jimmied open the refridgerator door with a foot, placing his latest batch in amongst the clutter.

"Right then. Blue for Xemnas, green for Riku and purple for Zexion...maybe I should write this down...oh dear, where did I put that phone?" He patted himself down for the missing cell and upon not finding, went on a rampage about the houses for a good ten minutes before he finally remembered that he'd but the darn phone under his hat for safe keeping. Merlin really isn't all that great with this magic stuff.

"Let's see, how do I do this again..oh right. Messages...'Come get your stuff'...recipiants, 3...send...simple, really. Very simple. Now, I know I'm forgetting...the transmorgifier!!!!!!" Merlin hiked up his robes and high-tailed it to the back room before something disastrous took place.

* * *

Now, whether it was one of the Fates pranks or just sheer bad luck (you never could tell) the three texts never got to their proper desintations, much to the displeasure of the intended recipiants. Instead, the little white enveloped ddanced under the TEXT MESSAGE! sign on the phones of the unsuspecting.

Namely, Sora and Demyx.

"Merlin has my stuff...how did..." Sora scratched his head in wonder, not quite believing Merlin had found Mr. CottonBottom the Moomba, but he didn't really care so long as he got him back. Riku gave him that moomba. It was special.

"Oi, Sora! I need to go to Merlin's, I think he found my guitar strings!!!!" Demyx called mid-raid of Sora's pantry.

"So do I...that's kind of weird..." Demyx shrugged and headed out the door.

* * *

Leon was puzzled over what Merlin could have possibly obtained that belonged to his person---oh no. His journal. That rat had it all this time?! Who knows what secrets of Leon's he'd been laughing over! Or worse- telling other people about...like the bamboo incident. Oh god, _anything_ but the bamboo incident.

And as Leon stormed over to give the old Wizard a good what-for, Fate followed along leisurely behind, quiet absorbed in the diary of a one Leon "Whatever" Loire.

* * *

As Sora and Demyx arrived at Merlin's, they got a vey bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs but it was pushed aside as Leon made his way up the stairs, steam pouring out of his ears.

"Come in, com in!! I have what you need!" The old man ushered them in, momentarily forgetting that Riku, Xemnas and Zexion were his intended guests.

"Here you go Leon, blue, just like you asked for, green for Sora and...oh my...was it pink or purple Demyx? Or maybe periwinkle..." While Merlin debated over which potion was Demyxs', he didn't notice that Leon and Sora had actually begun to _drink_ theirs. It was at this point, Fate took and step back to enjoy the show. After all, the idiots should have _known_ not to drink anything _Merlin_ made.

"Hey Sora, lemme taste yours." Sora held the drink out of Demyx's reach, just to tease the poor blonde.It was, however, as a result of his teasing, that while Sora was trying to keep Demyx from absconding with his potion, he fell. The potion bottle was tossed into the air as Demyx tripped and landed on Sora. The contents of the bottle splattered all over both of them and Merlin's kitchen.

"Oh, Sour apple. Yum!"

"My kitchen! Look at the mess you've made!!! Out, out! All of you!!!!"

"But Merlin, what about Mr. CottonBottom?" Sora's lip stuck out in an adorable pout but all Leon could think about was, 'Mr. CottonBottom...the hell?'

"No Mr. CottonBotton here! Out!" Merlin shooed them from the house and as he turned to go inside to attempt damage control he remembered something and turned back to the open door.

"Have fun storming the castle!!!" The three boys turned to look at him quizzically before shrugging and going about their business. It was Merlin.

A thought suddenly struck Merlin while he was scrubbing the lime green mess from his floor. The purple potion was for Zexion...and...the blue potion was for Xemnas! Merlin cringed, noticing for the first time Leon and Sora's empty potion bottles. Oh no. He yanked open the fridge door to confirm he had indeed given the potions to the wrong people. He had. It was right about that time that Merlin decided he needed to go on vacation. Right now, before Leon came back with whatever freaky side effect the potion would give him.

Taking one last look at the bottles in the fridge, Merlin shrugged.

"Oops."

* * *

A.n: muwahha whatever will happen to our cast? Review and you'll find out!!

Ninja-nin and Aze-chan!!!!


End file.
